


Neologism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [566]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is having technology problems, but Tony helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/18/2000 for the word [neologism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/18/neologism).
> 
> neologism  
> A new word or expression.  
> A new use of a word or expression.  
> The use or creation of new words or expressions.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #252 Cliche.
> 
> I used the cliche all bent out of shape.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Neologism

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled.

“Yes, boss?” Tony looked up.

“Come make this new fangled thing work.” Gibbs growled, all bent out of shape.

“Huh? What?” Tony moved to take a closer look at the device Gibbs was holding. 

“It wants a fingnature. I have no idea what it’s talking about.” Gibbs snarled.

“Oh. That’s a neologism that’s recently been started. It just wants you to sign using your fingertip.” Tony demonstrated before returning to his desk, not eager to deal with an upset Gibbs.

Gibbs grumbled. Why did they have to come up with such crazy terms? He knew how to sign with his fingertip, despite trying to avoid new technology as much as possible, just not what a fingnature was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
